


Trappola natalizia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oltre l'amicizia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shiji e Chiyori sono amici da sempre con Mikon, sono cresciuti insieme e quando iniziano a frequentarsi tra loro si rendono conto di sentire la mancanza dell’amico. Decidono perciò di farlo cadere in una ‘trappola natalizia’ molto particolare.





	Trappola natalizia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest!:  
> Originale; F/M/M; amici d’infanzia.

Trappola natalizia

Chiyori si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e appese un pupazzo di neve all’albero di Natale, sorrise e si piegò a novanta frugando all’interno dello scatolone.

Mikon le intravide gli slip e deglutì rumorosamente, arrossendo, si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

Shiji gli appoggiò un gomito sulla spalla e ridacchiò, ticchettandogli con l’indice sulla guancia vermiglia.

“E’ cresciuta proprio bene, vero? Quando era piccola non l’avrei mai detto che si sarebbe fatta così carina” gli disse.

Mikon deglutì rumorosamente e lo spintonò, negando il capo, una ciocca di capelli gli finì davanti alla lente.

“Che stai dicendo? Noi siamo come fratelli” sussurrò. Indicò con la testa le scarpette con disegnati i cagnolini che stavano nella scarpiera, erano due paia azzurre e un paio rosa. “Ti ricordo che siamo cresciuti insieme” borbottò.

Shiji gli passò il pollice sul mento e lo sentì rabbrividire, gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Eppure ti vedo spiarmi quando mi cambio a kendo. Non faccio notare niente soltanto perché siamo in palestra e ora hai le stesse reazioni con lei” mormorò.

Mikon fu scosso da un tremito.

Shiji ridacchiò e si allontanò da lui, avvicinandosi a Chiyori che era intenta a saltellare sul posto. Teneva in mano una pallina dorata composta da tanti bastoncini pitturati.

“Non riesco ad arrivare abbastanza in alto. Hai una scala?” domandò.

< Perdendomi la possibilità di vedere ancora i tuoi adorabili slip con disegnato un cappellino di Natale? Oh no > pensò Shiji. L’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò. 

“Vedi se così ci arrivi” disse, sbirciandole sotto la gonna.

“Oh sì, così sì” gridò Chiyori con tono solare, dimenando le gambe affusolate.

“Mikon, vieni qui. Tu le passi le cose da appendere, io la sostengo e lei le sistema. Così contribuiamo tutti” propose Shiji.

“Che bell’idea” disse Chiyori, mettendosi una ciocca dei capelli color caramello dietro l’orecchio.

Mikon deglutì rumorosamente e si avvicinò con le gambe tremanti, si tolse gli occhiali e li pulì nella felpa nera che indossava. Si abbassò e prese una pallina di Natale verde smeraldo, porgendola alla giovane.

“T-tu e Chiyori uscite spesso ultimamente. Avete deciso di fidanzarvi?” chiese Mikon.

Chiyori afferrò il trenino di legno da appendere che il giovane le stava porgendo.

“Non potrei mai scegliere tra te e lui. M-mi piacete entrambi e scegliendo perderei per sempre uno dei due” gemette.

Shiji la mise giù e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Non dovresti tenerti dentro preoccupazioni simili. Anche io penso che dovremmo rimanere noi tre insieme per sempre” le disse.

Chiyori piegò il capo, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“Però il cuore mi batte così forte. Come posso ignorare le mie emozioni?” domandò, congiungendo le mani al petto.

“Ascoltando di nascosto i nostri sentimenti. Facciamoli arrivare solo tra noi e nascondiamoli al resto del mondo” disse Shiji. Si mise alle spalle dell’amico, Mikon sgranò gli occhi sentendo il braccio dell’altro avvolgerlo.

“Lasciati andare” gli soffiò Shiji all’orecchio.

“C-cos…”. Iniziò a dire Mikon, Shiji gli accarezzò il cavallo dei pantaloni facendogli sfuggire un mugolio di piacere.

“Unisciti anche tu” disse Shiji a Chiyori, sfilando gli occhiali al migliore amico.

Chiyori annuì, le gote arrossate e il battito cardiaco accelerato. Si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Mikon, quest’ultimo ricambiò con le labbra tremanti.

Shiji gli slacciò i pantaloni e si sfregò contro i suoi glutei, coperti dai boxer. Mikon mugolò di piacere più forte, spalancando la bocca, Chiyori approfondì il bacio, infilandogli la lingua in profondità, mischiando le loro salive.

Chiyori continuò a baciarlo, mentre Shiji si abbassò a sua volta i pantaloni, infilò la mano tra i boxer di Mikon ed iniziò ad accarezzargli i glutei.

Chiyori si staccò, Mikon ansimava rumorosamente, le pupille dilatate. 

Shiji gli sollevò una gamba e gli sfilò la scarpa, gli fece rimettere il piede a terra e fece l’altra cosa con l’altra gamba.

Chiyori gli sfilò la felpa e gli sbottonò la camicia candida, iniziò a baciargli il petto in più punti. Gli prese un capezzolo tra le labbra e cominciò a succhiarlo avidamente, Mikon gemeva di piacere, un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì dalla bocca.

Shiji penetrò Mikon con l’indice, sfacendogli sfuggire uno strilletto acuto.

< E’ così stretto, si vede che è vergine. Io e Chiyori, invece, stavamo insieme già da un po’ in senso fisico, ma sapevamo che ci mancava qualcosa. Povero Mikon, non sa che quest’invito è stato un po’ una ‘trappola natalizia’ > pensò.

Chiyori si staccò, mentre Shiji continuò a preparare Mikon, inserendo anche il medio.

Shiji sfilò le due dita e sentì l’altro ansimare rumorosamente, lo vide rischiare di cadere in avanti e lo sostenne.

Mikon socchiuse le gambe, sporgendo i glutei verso l’altro.

Shiji si sporse oltre Mikon e posò un bacio sulla spalla di Chiyori.

“Nostra principessa del Natale, signora di zucchero e caramelle, ci farebbe la grazia di stendersi sul divano? Ci dispiace non sia la reggia di morbidi cuscini che le vorremmo offrire” disse con voce seducente.

Chiyori gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, si allontanò annuendo e si sdraiò, chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

< In fondo è solo un altro modo per dimostrarci quanto siamo legati > pensò.

“T-tutto questo… è così strano” biascicò Mikon.

Shiji gli passò le braccia sotto le ascelle e lo issò, Mikon strillò, Shiji lo portò fino al divano e lo fece mettere a gattoni sopra la giovane. 

Chiyori si era sfilata le scarpe, la gonnellina a pieghe e gli slip.

Guidato da Shiji, Mikon la penetrò lentamente, facendole sfuggire un gemito di piacere prolungato, iniziò a muoversi lentamente dentro di lei.

Chiyori afferrò le spalle di Mikon, sporgendo il bacino, facendolo entrare sempre più a fondo.

Shiji accarezzò i glutei dell’altro, sentendoli muovere e fremere sotto le dita. Rise e penetrò Mikon con un colpo secco, quest’ultimo diede una spinta più forte dentro Chiyori.

L’urlo della ragazza si confuse con quello di Mikon, Shiji cominciò a dare il ritmo muovendosi dentro il migliore amico. Aumentò sempre di più il ritmo, fino a renderlo furioso e incalzante. Infilò una mano in bocca a Chiyori, che iniziò a succhiare e l’altra nella bocca di Mikon, soffocandogli i gemiti di piacere.

< Ora è tutto così completo > pensò Chiyori, arcuando il più possibile la schiena per sporgere il bacino, facendo leva con le punte dei piedi e con la testa.

< A-ancora… ancora… > pensava Mikon, tra gorgoglii ed ansiti in parte soffocati dalle dita dell’amico, ormai ricoperte di saliva.

“Così, da bravi, così” sussurrò Shiji, ansimando di piacere. Si accorse che Mikon rischiava di venire, scivolò fuori dall’amico e lo strattonò all’indietro, facendolo uscire dall’amica e gli afferrò con forza il membro, bloccandogli l’orgasmo.

“Non ancora” disse, Mikon gemette, venendo scosso da tremiti.

Chiyori mugolò, tirò indietro le gambe e scivolò lungo il divano, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

Shiji fece mettere seduto Mikon e gli si mise a cavalcioni, gli aprì le gambe e infilò il ginocchio tra esse, sfiorandogli la fessura tra i glutei. Utilizzò la mano con cui gli stava tenendo il membro per accarezzarglielo, allentando la presa.

Mikon venne con un grido di piacere, gettando indietro la testa.

Shiji lo baciò, tappandogli la bocca, Chiyori gli si avvicinò in ginocchio e gli accarezzò i fianchi, strusciandosi contro di lui.

Shiji si staccò e gli afferrò il mento, raddrizzandogli il capo, guardandolo negli occhi liquidi.

“Ti va di fare parte di questo piccolo segreto?” chiese.

“S-sì” mugolò Mikon.

< _‘Bencaduto’_ nella nostra trappola natalizia, amico mio  > pensò Shiji, ghignando.


End file.
